


Don't Spoon Strangers (Unless He's Your Boyfriend)

by seungminish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin Is A Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin just wants kisses okay, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Seungjin Remains Superior, Seungmin is the little spoon and it's so cute, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Stan Seungjin, Stop sleeping on seungjin cowards, The summary sounds strange but i promise this is the softest thing in the world, We need more Seungjin fics, pure fluff, seungjin/hyunmin, so here's one, they're the softest boyfriends i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminish/pseuds/seungminish
Summary: Seungmin should have been alarmed when he woke up next to a stranger spooning him.





	Don't Spoon Strangers (Unless He's Your Boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a little fic I wrote in like five seconds because I haven't published anything in forever but I must preserve the Seungjin agenda-
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Seungmin’s eyes began to open after a long night of sleep, and he blinked slowly in an attempt to adjust to the light. He reached to grab his glasses and put them on, squinting before attempting to get up and stretch. He soon realized that he couldn’t because a weight was pulling down on his waist, and he looked down to see an arm wrapped comfortably around it and a long leg thrown over his own legs. “What the heck-” Seungmin mumbled drowsily, struggling to wiggle out of the strong grasp but failing. So Seungmin gave up, letting the other spoon him comfortably. He _should_ have been worried, but he wasn’t. He was _far_ too sleepy, too _drowsy_ to even comprehend that _another body_ was clutching onto him like he was a lifeline.

So instead he removed his glasses and put them to the side to go back to sleep. He unconsciously pushed himself back, pressing his back against the chest of the stranger and pulling their arms further around his waist, intertwining their hands together and letting himself drown in the feeling of warmth and the smell of citrus and flowers. There was something _familiar_ about this person, and that was all Seungmin needed in his drowsy, half-conscious state to reassure himself that _yes_ , _spooning a stranger was alright_. Had Seungmin been in half a mind, he probably would have jumped away and called the police, but he was _too far gone,_ so he just… let it happen.

He slept peacefully in the arms of the stranger, not questioning, not freaking out like he _should_ have been. Maybe it was because it felt _right_ , as strange as that might sound, but being in the grasp of someone who smelled like citrus and flowers felt like _home_. It brought a sense of nostalgia to the sleepy Seungmin, who had just turned around and pressed his cheek against the chest of the male next to him. He still hadn’t opened his eyes yet, nor was he going to anytime soon as he snored softly to the beat of the male’s heart.

Seungmin didn’t _truly_ wake up until he felt a pair of lips pressing against his hair and a whisper of ' _baby'_ jolting him awake. Only then did his nerves kick into overdrive, and he immediately wiggled out of the person’s grasp so violently that he _fell on the floor_. He was about to feel around for something to defend himself with when he heard a laugh erupting from the bed. Seungmin froze as he listened to the person’s bell-like laughter, because he had _definitely_ heard it before. After all, who could forget a laugh like that?

Seungmin felt around for his glasses, desperately wanting to _see_ as his eyes adjusted to the morning light and he squinted from the blurriness of his vision. He internally panicked when he couldn’t find them, and his hands traveled all around the floor and the side of his bed, but to no avail. “For goodness’ sake, where are my-” Seungmin began to mumble, interrupted by the feeling of something glassy pressing against his nose. His hands immediately went up to his face, feeling the outline of his glasses in the hands of the person Seungmin assumed to be the person he had been sleeping with (literally, not figuratively). He hesitantly took the glasses from them, placing them on his eyes and blinking as he finally _saw_.

“You’re surprisingly strong for someone who’s so soft,” an _extremely_ handsome figure that Seungmin immediately recognized as his boyfriend, Hyunjin, said, clutching his arm as if wincing from pain. Seungmin’s cheeks grew a dark pink as he realized that in his frenzy, he must have elbowed Hyunjin in the arm or done something along those lines.

“Sorry babe,” Seungmin replied in regret and embarrassment, his eyes turning glassy as he looked at Hyunjin with concern. He climbed back up on their bed, sitting cross-legged on it and lifting Hyunjin’s head to place it on his lap, gently carding his fingers through Hyunjin’s strawberry-blonde hair. “Feel better now?” Seungmin whispered after a few moments, to which Hyunjin simply responded with a shake of his head.

“Kiss it better?” Hyunjin said with a gentle smile, holding up his now-red arm to Seungmin, and the younger could only sigh in response as he wrapped his thin fingers around Hyunjin’s wrist. Seungmin then lifted Hyunjin’s arm to his lips, pressing a kiss to the red skin and then putting Hyunjin’s arm down, his face turning red as Hyunjin smiled happily up at him. “It worked! I feel like a new person,” Hyunjin joked, making Seungmin laugh a little and twirl a piece of Hyunjin’s incredibly soft hair around his finger. “You know, my lips hurt. How about a kiss to make ‘em feel better too?” Hyunjin asked, wiggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend as Seungmin rolled his eyes.

“You need chapstick, not a kiss,” Seungmin stated candidly, knowing _fully_ well that Hyunjin already layered on chapstick like there was no tomorrow and did, in fact, have the softest lips that most likely _didn’t_ hurt. “Besides, you and I _both_ need to brush and shower first. I love you, Hyunjinnie, but I love you more when you don’t reek of sweat and morning breath,” the younger stated, scrunching up his nose cutely in disgust. “But when we do, I promise I’ll give you all the kisses you want,” Seungmin said with a sigh as he looked at the pouty, disappointed Hyunjin.

 _That_ got Hyunjin going, making the older jump out of Seungmin’s bed to grab some clothes and run towards the bathroom. Seungmin laughed as he got up to make the bed and choose his own clothes, subsequently entering the _other_ bathroom in their shared apartment. Seungmin wasn’t a slow showerer, so he was in and out within five minutes, teeth brushed and feeling as clean as a whistle. Hyunjin, however, took a little longer, but Seungmin didn’t mind, because a freshly-showered Hyunjin was one of Seungmin’s favorite versions of Hyunjin. But then again, all of Hyunjin’s versions were Seungmin’s favorite versions of Hyunjin, so what could he do?

He could only wait until Hyunjin emerged from the bathroom, hair wet and wearing only a pair of loose sweatpants (but Seungmin couldn’t quite complain when all he was wearing was Hyunjin’s shirt, not that he would complain anyway). Then Seungmin would grab Hyunjin’s face and kiss him senseless, giggling against Hyunjin’s lips whenever Hyunjin’s fingers brushed against Seungmin’s honey skin. Seungmin would then laugh whenever Hyunjin pressed his lips all over his boyfriend’s face and whispered _‘I love you’_ against his skin, knowing that a few seconds later he would whisper it right back because Hyunjin and Seungmin were completely, utterly, and unconditionally in love with each other.

And that is exactly what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many Seungjin drafts but I never finished any of them and I felt bad for not posting so this is the result-  
> I do hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it-  
> I am now officially: soft
> 
> Anygays, stan Seungjin, spread the Seungjin agenda, and reduce, reuse, and recycle, kids.
> 
> If you have any fic ideas or any questions/suggestions/thoughts feel free to comment below or hit me up on my  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seungminish?lang=en)!


End file.
